


Lemonade and Sunkissed Skin

by Gryffindancer



Category: Captain America (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Darcy is the fandom bicycle and I love it, Darcy's Just As Horny, F/M, Horny Steve, Implied Sexual Content, It's Okay, Lemon Rebellion (Marvel), Mission Down Time, SHIELD Agent Darcy Lewis, Sunbathing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-29
Updated: 2016-09-29
Packaged: 2018-08-18 11:52:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8161204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gryffindancer/pseuds/Gryffindancer
Summary: Darcy's busy sunbathing and Steve's busy staring.





	

**Author's Note:**

> So this is my second submission for the Lemon Rebellion ;) Much like my other (Darcy/Loki) Lemon Rebellion fic, I've never really written Darcy/Steve before! So this has been fun, and I just might have to write more of these other ships <3
> 
> Un-beta'd and tropey as hell because life kind of has me living like a swamp monster at the moment. But oh well. Here's a little Shieldshock for your reading enjoyment!

Steve shifted on his lounge chair, trying to be subtle about it, and he wasn't sure if he accomplished it or not. He glanced toward the pool where dozens of people roamed around in bathing suits, shorts, and sandals in an attempt to shift the direction of his thoughts.

He and Darcy had been assigned to a mission in Cabo of all places. Some international drug ring had been using the resort they were at as a base while using the cover of innocent tourists to get by, and he and Darcy had been sent to put a stop to it.

Their cover was that they were a newlywed couple on their honeymoon, which meant that they had been together almost every single moment since they arrived, and it was very nearly torturing Steve who had had something of a serious crush on the other agent for months now. But since they had to wait for the right time to bust the operation, Darcy had reasoned that they might as well make the most of their pretend vacation while they could -- for all they knew, they could be stuck in the frozen tundra on dog sleds in a week’s time.

Despite his best efforts, he stole another glance at her then. She was laying on a lounge chair, much like him, though she seemed to actually be relaxed. Her shiny brown curls were piled on the top of her head in a messy bun of sorts, and her beautiful blue eyes were hidden behind a large pair of dark sunglasses that sat perched on her nose. She had gone without makeup, saying that she would only sweat it off anyhow, and frankly, he was enjoying it. He knew that she enjoyed wearing makeup and often had her eyes defined with a sweeping line of black, and her full lips were usually painted with some teasingly rich shade of pink or red. But he liked seeing her face bare for once. There was a smattering of light freckles that had appeared with her time in the sun, and he had an unsettling urge to kiss or brush his tongue over every single one of them.

He followed the line of her body with his gaze, trying not to focus too much on her...assets, as they were currently barely covered by one of the skimpiest bathing suits he had ever seen. Her smooth legs were crossed at the ankle, and he continued his perusal, all the way to the tips of her toenails, which he noticed were painted red, white, and blue and he wondered if she had done that just to torture him.

His focus was pulled back up suddenly to Darcy’s face as she picked up her glass of lemonade from the table beside her. The tall glass of cold liquid was sweating in the heat, and as she tipped it slightly to catch the straw between her unpainted lips, a drop of condensation fell off of the glass and landed just beneath her collarbone. Steve tried not to actually lick his lips, but he followed the drop of moisture with his eyes as it trickled down her sternum and into the valley between her gorgeous breasts. He shifted again on his chair, propping his right leg up in an attempt to hide the growing bulge inside his swimming trunks.

“Are you gonna just stare at me, or do you wanna make yourself useful, Captain?”

He froze when he realized she had caught him staring at her, and it took him a moment to notice that she had switched out the glass of lemonade in her hand for a bottle of sunscreen.

She was grinning at him like the cat with a canary, and he felt his face flush, but he took the bottle anyways. Darcy lowered the top half of her lounge chair so she could lay flat, and turned over onto her stomach. All of that was bad enough, but she completely doomed him when she reached back and pulled on the ties of her tiny bathing suit top to undo them.

She must have caught his expression, because she explained, “I don't want to get any tan lines.” Her slight shrug shifted the way her chest was pressed into the chair beneath her.

“Oh, right.” Steve stuttered out, sitting up and popping open the cap on the bottle of sunblock.

He poured a small amount into his hand, then set the bottle down to rub his palms together. The lotion had a light citrus scent that reminded him of the lemonade she had been drinking. Gently, he pressed his hands against the sun-warmed skin of her back and began to massage the sunscreen in. He ran his hands up over her shoulder blades, then back down, sweeping them out into the dip of her waist. He spread the lotion from the middle of her back, even lower, until his fingertips teased the upper edge of the scrap of fabric that barely covered the curve of her rear. The scent of lemons mixed with the sunshine on her skin filled his nose, and he pressed his hands into the muscles beside the base of her spine.

At that, Darcy made a pleased sounding groan that nearly did him in. He felt his trunks continue to get tighter but she seemed so pleased and relaxed that he kept up the impromptu massage.

She completely surprised him by reaching back around to retie the strings of her bikini top.

“Darcy? What are you…” He started in confusion.

As soon as she had her top secured she flipped over onto her side and pierced him with a look. “Okay, if you want to keep rubbing sunscreen on me, then far be it from me to argue with you. But, I’m just gonna lay it on the table... we could always head back up to the room if you’d like to do something a little more...” She glanced down at his lap, where he was still trying, rather unsuccessfully to hide his raging erection, “...physical--”

“Yes!” He answered a little too quickly, then cleared his throat, “I mean, that sounds...like a good... plan.“

Darcy smirked, but when she pushed her sunglasses to the top of her head, he saw that her eyes were hazy and dilated. She picked up her things, placing them back into her pool bag, and stood up to wrap her sarong around her waist. She turned toward the entrance back into the resort but glanced back at him when he didn’t move right away.

“You coming?”

“I, uh… I might need you to walk in front of me.”

The smirk was back, but only for a moment before she was grabbing his hand and pulling him up to follow behind her. “Well, I certainly don’t mind if you stick pretty close.”

“Oh yeah?”

“Oh yeah. In fact, I feel like we’re about to get a whole lot closer, Captain.”


End file.
